Whitebeard's new life
by provooker
Summary: Whitebeard dies at the war of Marineford and is being offered a second chance in a for him unknown world. Watch him trying to cope with the way this world works and the people he encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and welcome to my first story on this lovely website. As you can already tell this will be a Whitebeard/Narutoverse Crossover**

**featuring only Whitebeard from One Piece (atleast that's the plan for now).**

**This is my FIRST story that I'm publishing here and as of such there will be a couple of "errors" occurring which I'm hoping to correct **

**with your help.**

**Also English is not my first language which means that there will be a couple of grammar screw ups so please keep your inner grammar nazi in check =)**

**Disclaimer?: I own neither One Piece nor Naruto**

Whitebeard could feel his life slip away from his body as he screamed his final words, feeling a bit of satisfaction in messing with the Navy for one final time.

He felt at peace with himself having fulfilled his life's goal in finding a family and even tho he lost countless of his son's in this war he knew that they

gladly offered their life's for the purpose of saving Portgas D. Ace.

"It was a good voyage my son's" he thought as he finally let his soul leave his body.

Everything then went dark as his soul left this plane of existence and entered the afterlife.

"So this is how death feel's like?" he said to himself

"I thought there would be more than a black void, where is my judgement?"

"Don't be so hasty mortal" a deep voice then answered.

"You may not like what lies ahead"

"What do you mean? Show yourself!" Whitebeard proclaimed.

"As you wish" the voice called out as the world around Whitebeard grew in brightness.

He then noticed that he wasn't alone and that something or rather someone was standing behind him.

It was a person with multiple arms, golden robes, golden jewelry and a radiating golden light around him.

All in all the entity looked rather sacred, pure and holy yet there was something off that he couldn't think of.

"I am Chakravartin and I will give you the choice that I give every deceased one. You can either be reincarnated or stop existing". He exclaimed.

Whitebeard thought long and hard about the answer to such a ridiculous question. Can he really have a second chance and start all over again?

Or was this person just messing with him and making him look like a fool?

'Hmm no reason to bother about his credibility too much' he thought 'it would be better if I just followed his pace'.

"What do you mean with 'reincarnation'" he asked after a long pause.

"You will start a new life as a random person in a random place in my creation, I will also let you keep your memories and a custom version of your tremor fruit's power" the entity then explained.

"That is quite a deed for someone you don't know, I can understand the part with me being given a second chance but why can I keep my memories and my ability" Whitebeard questioned.

He was getting rather suspicious at this entity's offer and he didn't like being messed with like this.

"I'm hoping that you can entertain me with your second life the same way you did with your first one, I've been watching you live which provided me with quite the show and I will watch you again"

The offer was tempting and Edward thought long and hard for a fitting answer.

Having his tremor power would be a real help in his new life especially since he didn't plan on living a peaceful one.

He would also keep his memories which combined with his ability, experience and the new body he would be born in could make really deadly force to be reckoned with.

"I accept now let's get this over with" he answered

"Gladly" was the last thing Whitebeard heard from the entity and he felt himself being pulled away.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor One Piece**

The next thing Whitebeard felt was a cold, wet and grassy ground and rain, not only a bit but it was literally raining

out of buckets and he could also feel it directly on his skin which meant that he was COMPLETELY naked.

He felt a bit ashamed and started running fast to find some kind of shelter, usually he didn't heed to these emotions but

he could remember Charkavartin saying something about a random world and it would be a bad start for his new life

if somebody saw his gigantic body completely naked.

But suddenly he tripped and fell, he looked back and noticed that the stone he fell over was tiny and now that he thought about it

his hands, feet and his entire body in general had the size of a 5 year old.

'I was prepared to get a new body, no need to be so shocked right now' he thought.

It was only half true tho, in all honesty he felt rather excited being able to live in his prime again, it motivated him

and he kept moving, kept looking for some sort shelter and soon enough his wish has been granted in the form of a cave.

He didn't think long and quickly entered it while hoping that it wasn't occupied by some sort of wild animal, Charkravartin told him that

he would be able to keep a custom version of his tremor power but he doubted that his young body would be enough to take on any kind of

wildlife.

To his luck the cave was unoccupied and his face lit up when he saw a little hole in the ground with charred wood and a sleeping bag in the corner.

He didn't care about the owner of those things and just tried lighting up the fire again, he didn't have any luck and he had to use a bit of the sleeping bag as tinder to light

it again.

* * *

Finally he made it and just crawled into the sleeping bag to let sleep take over.

Whitebeard woke up alerted as he heard the sound of thunder, he didn't know how long he slept but his body showed signs of having rested long enough,

his limbs didn't feel tired and beside the hunger and thirst he could register in his stomach he felt fine.

"I have to keep moving, I have the choice of staying here to starve or travel risking a cold but having the chance of finding civilization" he said as he evaluated his options.

A grunt left his lips as he wrapped the sleeping bag around him in a makeshift skirt and started walking out of the cave.

The trip was uneventful and he had a couple of chances in getting food with throwing stones at wild animals, too bad that his aim and luck were terrible.

He was getting rather annoyed with what felt like hours of rain and the fact that his stomach still couldn't shut up made him angry.

But suddenly he started running towards something he heard, it was the sound of water, probably a small river judging by the sound of it.

This sound was music to his ears because a river meant fish he could try catching and after he ate enough he could follow it downstream to some sort

of city or village that he hoped was there.

After minutes of trying to locate the source of the sound he finally made it, it was a small river, one that he could cross with two or three jumps.

He was also able to spot some moving black spots in the water which meant that there were fish for him to catch, he wasn't able to contain his excitement

and let our a small gasp of relief as he thought about a plan to catch the fish.

It was easy for him to come up with something because he lived most of his young life alone in the wildness which refined his survival skills to it's finest,

his plan consisted of taking stones and putting them into the small river forming a V that pointed downstream leaving out the last stone that would've completed the V at the

point where both lines connected.

He then took a big twig, placed himself at the hole of the funnel and started throwing stones hoping to lead the fish towards him.

And there it was, 3 black spots that started- BOOM.

It was the familiar sound of an explosion, the shock wave hitting him hard and making him tumble over.

The chance of getting fish was now zero and he started running towards the source of the explosion as he ran upstream he saw that the river turned lightly red from blood making him

turn around and run into the other direction.

* * *

Too late.

"Where are you going my boy" asked a voice from behind.

He was surprised, he didn't hear, feel or see him coming, he lived long enough to know that this person was an assassin and that he had to choose his next words and actions carefully if

he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

"I was trying to find something to eat" he said without turning around.

It wasn't that he looked intimidating in his sleeping bag skirt but he wanted to look as non-threatening as he could.

"But then that explosion scared me and I ran away" he then added, still not turning around.

" What did you find there Orochimaru" a second male voice added from behind.

"Probably another orphan Jiraiya" a female voice replied.

"Should I kill him now? We've see enough war orphans, we would do him a favor" the person called Orochimaru said.

"Of course not you idiot, he's just a child let him have a chance at live." Jiraiya replied.

"Stop making decisions for me" Whitebeard snapped as he turned around getting a look of their faces for the first time.

The one directly behind him was a slender man with long black hair and completely dressed in strange gray clothes.

A man was standing next to him who had white spiky hair and the same gray clothes, he was probably the one called Jiraiya.

Next to Jiraiya was a woman with blonde and a a female version of those clothes, out of the 3 persons Jiraiya looked like the nicest one and Whitebeard

made a mental note of it.

Suddenly there was another explosion and people started surrounding the group of four.

"Orochimaru knock that kid out, Tsunade take him and hide him then regroup" Jiraiya said as Whitebeard was knocked out.


End file.
